


Competitor

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [63]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fever, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, emeto, vomit cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Although he's competing with Yuri for Victor's favor, Yuuri can't help but care about his fellow competitor.





	Competitor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Bathroom. Now." and originally posted to my sneezehq tumblr. Set in Hasetsu, with Yuuri and Yuri practicing for the Hot Springs on Ice event. I write Yuuri K. as Yuuri and Yuri P. as Yuri. Enjoy!

The morning dawns bright and clear, and Yuuri gets ready quickly, eager for another day of practice with Victor. He grabs a protein bar from the kitchen, and turns to leave, almost running straight into Yuri. “Sorry, sorry!” he apologizes profusely.

Apparently his apologies do not suffice. Yuri glares fiercely at him, green eyes full of malice. “Watch where you’re going!” he snaps, voice raspy and hoarse. 

Yuuri looks him over and frowns; the teenager looks paler than normal, there are dark circles under his eyes, and he looks unsteady on his feet. “Are you sure that you’re feeling okay?” Yuuri asks tentatively. He’d like to avoid getting yelled at this early in the morning, but he’s genuinely concerned about the younger skater.

Yuri just scowls and turns away. “I’m fine. Let’s get going already!” He leaves in a huff, leaving Yuuri no time to argue.

Staring after him in dismay, Yuuri sighs heavily. At least he tried. Oh well, he’d better head out as well. Yuuri looks at his watch and squawks when he sees the time; he’s going to be late if he doesn’t catch up! He bolts after Yuri, his worry pushed out of his mind for now. He can’t disappoint Victor!

Yuuri sprints the entire way, skidding to a halt in front of Victor just in time. Panting, he nods along as Victor explains what they’re doing today. Yuri doesn’t so much as look at him, his face set grimly and his arms crossed over his chest.

When they’ve both been given their instructions, they head to their opposite ends of the rink. Yuuri tries to focus on his own program, but he can’t help shooting occasional glances over to where Yuri is practicing. The usually graceful skater is fumbling and clumsy, his step sequences sloppy. He flubs every jump he attempts, even his triple axel, which is usually flawless.

Victor is worried too, if the frown on his face is anything to go by. Still, he doesn’t say anything, perhaps because he knows that Yuri won’t admit to feeling ill. 

Their coach does call for their water break much earlier than usual, which Yuuri is grateful for. He’s been distracted the whole morning, and it shows in his jumps; he’s going to have bruises tomorrow. 

He’s off the ice first and he slowly heads over to the benches where they keep their water bottles. Yuri is trembling as he gets off the ice and puts on his skate guards. The shaking only intensifies as he joins Yuuri; the tremors running through his hands are so strong that he nearly drops the bottle.

Still, Yuri refuses to admit defeat until he takes a sip of the water. As soon as he swallows, his face goes from white to green and he clamps a shaky hand over his mouth. Yuuri is at his side in an instant. “Let’s get you to the bathroom,” he suggests gently, tugging slightly on Yuri’s unoccupied arm.

When Yuri doesn’t respond, Yuuri tries again. “Bathroom. Now,” he orders sternly, steering Yuri with him. Fortunately, the bathrooms aren’t far; by the time they get to the sinks, Yuri is swallowing convulsively and leaning heavily against Yuuri, as though standing is too much effort.

Yuri’s stomach gives an audible gurgle, and his face pales even further. Immediately, Yuri tugs himself free and bolts, barely making it to a trash can before he pukes. His shoulders hunch as he retches, bringing up a wave of vomit. Yuuri rejoins him and rubs his back gently as he continues to gag. 

Yuuri drapes his own jacket around Yuri’s trembling shoulders. He’s shaking so much he can barely stay on his feet, and Yuuri puts a gentle hand on the back of his neck to check for fever. Yuri jerks away almost immediately, but Yuuri still feels the warmth radiating off his skin. When the dry heaves end, Yuri spits into the trash can and lets his white-knuckled grip on the edge loosen a bit.

Without its support, Yuri almost topples over, and Yuuri barely manages to catch him before he hits the ground. Propping Yuri up against the wall, Yuuri brings the ill teenager a little bit of water. He turns to go fetch Victor and explain what happened, but a small hand catches his arm.

He turns back to see Yuri clutching his wrist, green eyes looking at him imploringly. “Please don’t go,” Yuri slurs, his tone pleading.

He must be delirious, Yuuri thinks, to ask me to stay. Still, he can’t abandon Yuri like this, so he sits down carefully next to him. He can just text Victor, after all. Yuri sighs happily and leans into him, resting his burning cheek on Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri slings an arm around his thin shoulders. “I’m not going anywhere, don’t worry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
